Inume and Penny: a smut scene
by Aki Doyobi
Summary: OK. so this is a lemon about me and my friend Alicethecircusmonster & she call's me an uke...ha...so now the tables are turned, Now you ALicethecircusmonster AKA Penny! shall fall as a complete uke! hahahahahaa! Vk, Yuri,OccxOcc


_I cant believe she made me do this._ Penny Asagieya stated as she brought the piece of paper infront of her flushed face. The brave rust haired girl, walked cautiously into the store. BUT NO. Not just any store, a sex toy store.

A kind looking blonde was standing there at the cash register, "Hi welcome to Naughty And Nice. Feel free to try on anything! We just got in some new cock rings and strap-ons!"

A dark red blush blush painted its way across Penny's face. "U-um...i just need the things on this list!" she yells looking at her feet.

The blonde looked at the small list Penny had, "oh okay! I guess you're buying for your girlfriend! Yeah, I think we have these in stock!"

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" Penny shouts annoyingly as the blonde man drags her.

After 10 isle's Penny's stopping adventure was over, and quickly excused herself out of the store.

"Inume! I got your stupid list done!" Penny shouted in the small room.

Inume looked up at Penny, her short black hair which Penny had cut was now beginning to grow back, her sea green eyes looked deeply at me, and her mouth was being filled with the sugary content of a red pixie stix. She was beautiful, Penny couldn't believe she had never had this emotion before. Or atleast not about a girl.

"Thankyou so much Penny-Chan!" Inume stood hugging her tightly.

"No p-promblem.." Penny trailed.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes im fine!" she said obviously lieing through her teeth.

"Liar!" she yelled throwing Penny onto the bed, at this moment Penny's Skirt flew up to reveal her red and white striped panties that were slightly damp.

Inume smirked and blushed a bit at seeing this, She had always liked Penny...but Penny was just so not into her, ever since they had met, she had wanted Penny for her own.

Inume slowly crawled onto the bed, hovering over Penny, "I-I'm sorry...but I cant resist this." She leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her lips, she smirked, Penny's lips tasted like sweet strawberries.

She slowly pulled away, "I'm sorry Penny..."

"D-dont be..."

Inume smiled, that was the only permission she needed. She quickly started kissing Penny again this time more needily, and ravishinly. Inume's hands wandered down Penny's waist gently caressed, it didn't take long for that to end as the black haired beauty ripped the school uniform off, leaving Penny in her matching red and white striped lingerie.

"I-inume! This is embarressing! Stop it!" she yells looking at the younger teen above her.

"Penny, your so cute."Inume smirked licking from penny's navel up pulling her bra down to reveal her breasts.

"So..cute..." she gently licks and sucks on Penny's breast fondling the other.

"I-i-inume!" Penny moaned loudly, this felt to amazing, why did she feel this way, she didnt want too.

She smirked wider as she went lower on her body, she gently rubbed Inume through the striped panties, "A-ahh! D-dont! That d-doesn't feel good!"

"Really Penny-Chan?" she pulled two soaking wet fingers from below, "I think you like it" she laughs tearing the panties to the side and sticking a finger inside of her lover.

Inume could feel herself becoming aroused at this point, she slid out of her uniform matching her partner's completely naked status. "Penny im gonna tease you more.. so if you want to release, your gonna have to beg." she smiles,

Penny glared up at Inume, "There's no way in hell im gonn-" she stopped abruptly

as Inume began to massage Penny's clit. Penny was seeing star's, "Ahh! Inume come on! Please stop!" this was exciting her too much as she raked her nails down across inume's back, slightly blood pooling.

Inume's eyes changed from deep green to crimson red and the familiar scent, "I-inume, your a vampire!" Penny screamed frightenedly.

"Please don't be scared. I wont hurt you." for some reason the words she spoke calmed Penny. She wanted Inume, badly.

"Inume...Please...please touch me more and fuck me hard!"

Inume smiled reaching into the bag grabbing a strange looking object attaching it to herself.

"W-whats that?"

"This is whats gonna make you feel good." I promise, she said sliding it inside of her.

Penny's eyes widen, Inume flipped her over into the doggy position. Thrusting into herself you you fastly, "Penny your sucha bad girl." inume grunts.

"I know! Please punish me more!" she screams, she was so close. Her body felt on fire as did Inume's. She had lost all since of everything, and now she knew she wanted Inume. Not just for one night. Forever.

"Inume..I-I'm about too!" she yelled with that adorable blush on her face.

"Me too!" with one final thrust Inume and Penny both came at the same time, Inume sinking her long porcelain white fangs into penny's neck.

After a couple of seconds both girl colapsed.

"Inume...i love you...i mean...i really do.." Penny looked over at the Onix haired girl.

"I love you too." she smiled placing a kiss on her forehead, she pulled Penny close. Sex, a mark, candy...Penny was Penny smut scene


End file.
